Clear Skies (Kankuro X OC)
by Innerdelusionkid
Summary: Will Akira soar in her clear skies? (SUMMARY INSIDE BECAUSE IT WAS TOO LONG TO FIT IN THE DESC. BOX) I am sorry for the lack of indents, it won't keep them and it has been infuriating me greatly.
1. Zabuza

It was raining like usual in the land of water, wind blew harshly at everything in its wake pulling trees to the side and uprooting some others. The howling noises of the wind accompanied by the occasional boom of thunder rattled the windows, As lightning flashed through the skies. Akira was in the meeting room of Gato while he complained about how his shinobi couldn't kill the bridge builder.  
He was enraged that no one could manage to kill the helpless old man and wouldn't stop complaining instead of sending better people. It seemed that Zabuza had enough as well as he finally cleared his throat and glared at Gato "Look here, I'll kill The Bridge Builder alright, and I better get paid for it." he growled out. Akira looked up at him from her spot in the chair beside him, her head in her hand and looked over at Haku who met her gaze. They both shared a look before sighing and smiling softly. The two of them were best friends and Zabuza treated them like family, even if they were being used as tools he cared for them.  
Gato looked enthralled "Yes, yes that can be arranged, now leave me be!" Akira stood up as did Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza walked out the door and the two of them followed right behind. Haku was a few inches taller than Akira and a year older than her as well which caused him to treat her like a younger sister along with a friend. They trusted each other with many things as they'd known each other since they both were very young. Zabuza looked behind him as the two of them talked and chuckled lightly, he led through the hallways until they reached the main entrance that lead outside. "Alright you two, I want both of you prepared although we'll get through this easily." He said, his voice in a tone he reserved only for the two children he had taken under his wing. They nodded and when Zabuza opened the doors they all disappeared.  
They ran along the treetops until Zabuza motioned for them to stop, they all landed on some branches and looked around. On the road there was a leaf village shinobi, Kakashi: The copy cat ninja if Akira remembered correctly. It seemed he had a team of genins and was protecting the bridge builder. Zabuza chuckled lowly "Oh what a lucky day. I'm going in, you two stay back. You know what to do if anything goes bad." He whispered before vanishing and reappearing a little ways away from the team after he made a warning swipe at them. The fight that ensued was entertaining to the two still in the tree but they couldn't help but worry. Akira's eye's widened as Zabuza leaned against a tree for support, his eyes flickered towards them quickly and that was all the sign that Akira needed "Haku." she whispered warningly. Haku nodded and threw two senbon needles into Zabuza's neck, he quickly fell to the ground and Haku went to retrieve him in his disguise.  
Once they had him set in a dry spot far away from the team they took the needles out. A few minutes later Zabuza woke up and let out a pained sigh before coughing and looking weakly at the two of them before passing out again. Akira was about to say something before he passed out but ended up biting her lip and sighing "Come on Haku, let's get him in our room."  
They picked him up and disappeared in a flurry of movement. They were careful with their movements as they brought him back to the house and bandaged and nursed his wounds. Akira had fallen asleep, bent over Zabuza with her head resting on his shoulder and had missed the moment with Gato storming in there to argue. Zabuza sighed and moved his arm slowly to pet her head after it was over and soon fell back asleep.  
A few days past of them resting up before they headed back. The bridge was nearly complete then and they ambushed the team. Zabuza was in the middle, Haku on the right and Akira on the left. They faced team 7 and went to attack, Zabuza took Kakashi, Haku took Sasuke and Akira took to help him in his battle. She ran along the edge of the bridge before promptly jumping over to the top of the ice mirrors. She stood with her feet crossed on top of a mirror, her sense of balance keeping her placed. As Haku attacked fearlessly Akira started to do hand signs, she quickly went through them before landing on one she opened her eyes, them a startling pink and yelled "Fire Style: Shepherds Song!" She quickly maneuvered her arms and a ring of flames encircled her.  
She raised her arm quickly to the sky and the fire lashed out before morphing into a dragons head and colliding with Sasuke full force while he was distracted. She was about to jump for joy when a Kunai sliced at her arm and caused her to fall off the wall. She hit the ground and a very loud cracking noise filled the area, in her haste and surprise Akira didn't brace herself for the impact and shattered her right ankle. She screamed in agony as she gripped at her leg, Haku was hit as he was startled by her scream and went to help her. But before he could Akira looked over at Zabuza before he was going to be hit and got up and tried to run over, Haku quickly looked and raced after her and got in front of Zabuza before she could. Haku died from that hit which caused tears to stream down Akira's face, Zabuza died soon after and Akira ended up passing out from both shock and pain.  
When she awoke she was in a room she didn't recognize and her ankle had been partly healed and bandaged. She got up slowly and noticed that she had been changed into an oversized shirt. She wobbled over to the door with a wooden crutch she had found and nearly collapsed again from the mere shock of seeing the team she tried to kill a few feet in front of her. Kakashi looked up at her "Oh, Hello Akira. Come on and eat." She stayed where she was as she was scared as to how he had known her name. Kakashi sighed with a sweatdrop "Zabuza called out your name when you broke your ankle." She slowly nodded and made her way to the table. It was just Kakashi sitting there and a plate of eggs, bacon, grits and toast was on the table with a glass of milk.  
She slowly sat down and began to eat after she inspected it. After awhile of Kakashi reading and Akira eating, the male cleared his throat and looked at Akira "So Akira…How would you like to head back to Konoha and become part of my team?" Akira set her utensils down and thought for a few moments. "…Sure…I'd…I'd like that a lot." she finally said and let a soft smile on her face. She had nothing to hate about these people, the only reason they attacked was because they were hired to. So she thought that this could be a nice change, Zabuza and Haku wouldn't have wanted her to grieve. She coughed with a wheeze and patted her chest a few times before sighing. Kakashi's eye's crinkled around the edges signifying a smile "Well that's good, you seem like you'd be a good teammate."


	2. Inside Thoughts

Hey Everyone! I love that you guys are taking your time to read this story, but how about you check here also; Cloudy Skies (Gaara x OC) This is Clear Skies Sister Story, so check it out!

I also Managed to get this typed up because inspiration at 12 Am.

\- 

Sakura had just walked in through the door as Akira agreed to go back to Konoha and become apart of their team. Sakura gaped at them for a few moments before walking forward "U-uh…Sensei…do you really think that is wise? She tried to kill us for gods sake!" She said in a frustrated tone. Akira sighed and frowned before grabbing her crutch and slowly rising to her feet "Ah, Miss. I'd like to inform you that I have no intent to kill you, I did what I was told to do." she said simply with a casual wave of her hand. At a leisurely pace she wobbled over to the wide window in the room and sat down on the chair that sat next to it.

Kakashi sighed and gave Sakura a lazy nod of the head and went back to reading his book as he was going towards the climax of the story. Pun intended. Sakura sighed and gave a wary glance to Akira before walking out again to go find Sasuke and Naruto. She searched around the inside of the house before heading outside and looked around. She walked to the back of the house and saw them sitting on a pier a little ways away. They seemed tired but generally relaxed all the same. Sasuke had his legs hanging off the edge while he leaned back and watched the sky, Naruto was gently kicking his feet in through the water causing small ripples to form in their wake.

Sakura walked up and sighed before setting in between the two of them, Naruto looked over at her and Sasuke lazily opened an eye and made a noise of acknowledgement. Naruto smiled "Hey Sakura, what's up?" he asked casually whilst he moved some of his hair out of his face, his eye's filled with happiness and content. She sighed and moved until she was leaning her back on Naruto's arm and her feet were thrown over Sasukes' middle. Sasuke made a grunt noise and grabbed Sakura's legs and put them in a more comfortable position for himself. He didn't mind her laying on him as long as they were with alone. They all were friends, basically family and didn't mind if they laid up on each other.

"That girl, Akira, is going to come with us and become a part of our team…I don't mind but I'm still skeptical… also the teams would be odd numbered." Sakura replied to Naruto's question with another sighed and closed her eyes. He hummed in thought "She seemed to be pretty strong didn't she? I think she'd be an amazing teammate and probably a good friend too. I don't mind at all," he chuckled out and glanced over at Sasuke who had opened his eye again to glance at them "aren't I right, eh' Sasuke?"

Sasuke hummed "She seemed…off to me, but no I wouldn't mind. The stronger the teammates stronger the team…She seems like a lazy ass like Shikamaru though." he said while sitting up and hunching forward. Sakura nodded with a sigh and moved so that she was sitting cross-legged and set her arms in her lap. "Let's giver her a chance Sakura! She seems to be older than us, but that means she'd be able to look out for us more the better." Naruto said offhandedly and Sasuke grunted in agreement which caused Sakura to nod her head "Alright, I trust you guys." she said and Naruto smiled at her while Sasuke playfully rolled his eyes.

Akira looked at everything that was outside the window she was seated at, the sun was still low in the sky which caused the normal blue to be polluted with pink and purple. Clouds littered the sky as birds flew throughout the air, a gentle breeze flew by and ruffled her hair slightly before dispersing as another took it's place. Dew was still on the ground in some places such as shaded grass and spider webs. It was a beautiful morning Akira had to admit and it reminded her of home. She was so close to it but she deserted that place many years ago, she wouldn't be able to ever go back. Kakashi who had been reading in the background for the last couple of minutes closed his book softly and glanced up to the blue haired girl with the odd eye's, He didn't tell her but she had been out nearly for a week. The shinobi, while she slept, did research on her and decided it would be best for her to be apart of his team. She was an odd one with not a lot of information he could access, he doubted she knew the information herself. She had a demon sealed inside her, or more respectfully the Yang.

This occurrence was rare and peeked his interest tremendously, the act of sealing one part of a demon inside someone or something was usually conducted if there are siblings as their bond is strong enough to withstand the separate parts. What was frightening was that the goodness of that demons soul was sealed into this young girl, who seemed to inherit a kindness and tenderness that the white haired ninja hadn't seen in a long time. The one thing that truly worried him was the thought of the person who the Yin was sealed into, but when he had checked her information on relatives were S-class secrets. Kakashi looked up at the young girl again and really studied her properly for the first time.

Her hair was hard to distinguish what the natural color was, but it was all naturally there in a undercut like style. Her eye's were a hot pink with specks of green within them, he could only assume her right eye was the same as he hadn't seen it open but a glimpse once. She had two scars on her right eye, a long and wide one that seemed to branch off right below her eye and stop at her earlobe along with a smaller scare next to it. She seemed to have a natural tan to her skin whilst also being pale and has small sunspots littering her skin everywhere. Her posture was lazy and relaxed giving her a contented look about her, her body was well developed for her age with having curves in all the right places. He narrowed his eye's in confusion when he saw the loose bandages on her arm but decided not to ask her about it.

He stood up silently and walked over to sit on the windows edge, Akira looked up and seemed to silently regard him. "Akira, I did my research while you were asleep. I know you will be a good teammate, especially a good role model for Naruto and the rest of the team." Kakashi said quietly. Akira blinked and when she looked up at Kakashi with a slightly bewildered look he had to resist the gasp that nearly escaped his lips. The surprise must have been evident on his face because she self consciously covered her right eye and Kakashi quickly replaced her hand with his so he could look better. The reports and files said nothing about this.

She was blind in her right eye.

He thought the scars would only be on the lid like his, but he was mistaken, The scars continued into her eyeball making horrifying slashes within the eye. The pupil was split in pieces and the edges of the scars were a milky pink before fading into the vibrant pink like the other eye. Kakashi gave her a sympathetic look as he studied her eye and Akira made a slightly uncomfortable noise "An accident happened…it was long ago, I barely remember," she started and Kakashi could tell that was a lie but didn't say anything

"but…Do you really think I'll make a good teammate and role model? Will they even trust me after what I tried to do?" She asked softly and her tone snapped him out of his daze. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and his eye's crinkled around the edges indicating a smile. "Of course. They are extremely kind kids, knowing you only did what you had too. You'll all get along great don't worry yourself Akira, you'll be safe with us." Akira smiled at his words before patting his hand before he removed it. He ruffled her hair softly before turning to look out the window as well.

Akira sat in the living room with the rest of team 7, the adults all went to bed along with Inari so it was just them. Akira was silently reading a book until Naruto groaned and snatched the book from her grasped. She looked up at him calmly as he put a page marker in it and set it down. He looked at her and pointed "Alright, let's get to know each other better! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it!" he said excitedly but quiet enough that the adults won't hear. Sasuke and Sakura sighed at his antics but Akira merely smiled warmly "Akira Ikeda…Believe it!" she said playfully pointing at Naruto and he chuckled before smiling brighter.

" I Like you already! You seem cooler than I thought." Naruto voiced out which caused her to shake her head slightly. Sakura sighed and looked at Akira "I'm Sakura Haruno, a pleasure to meet you Akira." Akira nodded and looked at Sasuke. He grunted "Sasuke Uchiha." He said simply and maybe a little grumpily. She nodded at him and yawned.

She looked at the clock on the wall "I think it's time that we go to sleep. It's late, and you won't be a good shinobi if you aren't fully rested and in perfect condition." she said and watched as they all agreed after a few moments and stood up. "Goodnight Akira-san." Said Sakura as she passed by and Akira stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds. No one had ever used honorifics on her, and she just didn't like it. She'll correct her in the morning "Yeah, Goodnight Akira! See you tomorrow." Said Naruto as he bounded up the stairs to his room. She had momentarily forgotten about Sasuke until he bumped into her and said lowly "Goodnight, see you in the morning.". She smiled and hummed out her own goodnight before wobbling over to her room.

She changed into some pajama's she was given and lied down on the bed. She curled up on her side, the blanket just under her chin. She sighed and fell asleep looking at the full moon.


	3. Sister

Two Week Time Skip

Akira woke with a start, skin slightly shiny from the perspiration that had formed during the night. She just had awoke from a nightmare, she couldn't remember what had happened but it had scared her terribly. She looked over at the clock and gazed at it for a few moments until her eye's lost the fuzziness to them "Five…Sixteen in the morning…ugh." She pulled herself from the bed and stood up tall, she rose on her tip toes and raised her arms in the air as she stretched. Her back popped loudly and she made a satisfied noise as she walked out of her room and into the hallway.

The walls were a pale beige color and the cold floors were a dark hardwood, it switched to tile for the bathrooms and kitchen. Akira walked into the said kitchen and looked up at the cabinets in front of her, she huffed as she stood on her tip toes to grab a box of cereal. She finally grabbed it after a few minutes and landed back on the flats of her feet, the girl was only 5'3, taller than most of the genin but she was still pretty short. She huffed as she made and ate her breakfast quickly before putting the dishes in the sink and putting everything away.

She walked down the hall and back into her room. She walked quietly over to her closet and pulled out her favorite and most worn outfit, a white cropped top, dark grey sleeveless jacket that stopped a little below her chest, her dark navy borderline black baggy pants and her undergarments. She folded them all up and placed them over her arm as she walked over to the connected bathroom within her room. She walked in and didn't bother closing the door since she lived alone. She placed her clothing on the counter and grabbed her tooth brush, she reached across the counter and grabbed the tooth paste and proceeded to brush her teeth thoughorly.

She smiled once she was done to check out her teeth and nodded her head once she deemed them good and clean and started to undress. She turned on the fan so that when the mirror fogged up the moisture would go away faster and turned the shower on. She waited for it to heat up before she stepped in, she jumped when the steaming water hit her face and made a small noise. She stood still for awhile, just letting the water run over her before she grabbed the shampoo and begun washing her hair. Since it was so long it took awhile for her to use both the shampoo and conditioner. She rinsed out her hair and stood for a few more moments before she started to wash her face and body.

When she got out it was 7:34 so she dried off and stood in the mirror, checking out her body. She poked and prodded at areas that were bruising and ran her hands over her scars, she did this for awhile whilst she recounted each and every memory of a particular scar. She did that for awhile before she walked out of her room still in her towel and turned on the TV. She watched random shows for about 30 minutes it seemed to her but when she looked at the clock she sighed and got up to go put her clothes on. It was 11: 48.

Akira walked out of her home, fully dressed and with all the equipment she could need. She placed her hands in her pockets and walked out and onto the street where she continued to walk around until she heard yelling. Akira narrowed her eyes and followed the noise until she was near a fence a little ways away from the academy. The first thing she saw was a guy, he had purple face paint and had a cap that looked like a cat with his forehead protector on it he also seemed to be half her size. She thought he was cute, but that thought was smashed when she caught what he said "I just want to play with him for a while…"

She didn't hear the rest as she quickly walked up to Sakura, she herself was taller than the pinkette by a foot and a few inches. She leaned down slightly and startled the girl by whispering "What's going on?" Sakura looked at her, her eye's were clouded over with guilt "I…I don't know…This is all my fault." she started repeating those words and Akira looked at her sadly, placing a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up again she heard the blonde girl behind the guy yell with wide eyes "Tell me you're not planning to use the 'Crow'!"

Akira didn't know what that was, probably the thing he just slung off his back and it probably wasn't good. Akira quickly got into a defensive stance, pulling Sakura behind her and watched with a narrowed eye. She looked up when she heard another voice, rough and low yell "Kankuro! Don't!" as the guy yelled a girl jumped down and pulled the 'crow' away and got tripped by chakra strings. Akira glanced at the girl briefly as a red head punched Kankuro in the face and proceeded to gather sand. "Gaara! Please stop!" The girl yelled, barely above a whisper. The guy she learned as Gaara didn't hear her and continued to gather sand until she jumped up and hugged him.

She didn't listen to what they were saying as she caught the eyes of Kankuro, he stared at her for a few moments before a smirk broke onto his face and winked.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled out as she came out from behind Akira. They all stopped and turned around to glance at her as she took a few steps forward.

Gaara muttered something out of acknowledgement.

"According to your headbands, you four come from the Village Hidden in the Sand. State your business! We can't just let you go your merry way," Sakura said defiantly, a confident air around her as she stood. Akira looked away from her and caught the eyes of the girl from before. She halted in her breath and stared. Now that she got a good look of her she couldn't look away. She felt herself moving forward and saw the other do it as well, she heard all the talking cease as everyone looked at them. Akira moved her hand outward, the girls doing the same as they both cupped each others cheeks.

The girl's eyes widened as did her own. Sisters. The word echoed through her mind as a small smile broke out onto her face, they looked almost exactly the same. The girls hair was like hers but the roots were black instead of being cyan like her own, she didn't have any scars she could see and was wearing a totally different outfit to her own.

She thinks she reached the same conclusion as her eyes widened.

The girl moved her hand away from Akira's face "What's your name?" She asked, her voice was loud and it seemed that it startled her. "My name is Akira. What's yours?" Akira answered.

"My name's Akita..." Akira chuckled softly, she couldn't believe she had a sister! Naruto started to freak out at the spectacle and yelled, "Hey, HEy, HEY! What's going on here! Why do you two look alike?!" Naruto looked like he was going to have a hernia as he opened his mouth to say more, Sakura glared at him and popped him on the head "NARUTO! Quit acting like a child. They obviously don't know themselves, otherwise they wouldn't be acting that way!" Naruto was quiet for a moment before mumbling a small "Sorry."

"Hey, Akita, mind introducing me to your little friend over there?" Kankuro asked in a sweet tone that made Akira blush slightly and her knees feel a little weak but the feeling quickly went away as she remembered what he almost did.

"No thank you. I don't want to be associated with hairy apes like you," Akira stated simply, hesitating at the beginning of the sentence. Akita started to laugh hysterically as Kankuro's face went pale, and his expression went to pure shock but Akira caught a glimpse of an unknown emotion flash through his eyes. Akita continued to laugh, tears gathered into her eyes as she laughed before streaming down her face. Akira started to chuckle softly and looked up with her twin to see the sand siblings deadpanning. Her chuckling stopped once she saw them and looked away.

Once Akita finally calmed down everyone was staring at the two of them, obviously wanting some answers about the strange predicament that was occurring. Akira would like to find some stuff out, although she probably wasn't until later on. Akita had an extremely serious face as she turned to look at Akira, a determined look was set in her eyes.

"Who are our parents? Where are we from? Are we twins are just siblings? Why did our parents leave me out in a desert? Do you have the Yang of the demon, Siddun? Who sealed Siddun inside us? What does Siddun look li-" She started to say, all rapid fire as Akira started to slightly sweat with stress slowly starting to roll in, "Okay, okay! Calm down! I'll answer all the questions I know the answers to. I have no clue who are parents are. I was told that I was born in the Village Hidden in the Mist. By the looks of it we're twins, although I don't know how old you are. I'm 13. I have no idea why you were out in the desert. Yes I do, so I assume you have the Yin of Siddun. Our father sealed Siddun in us. And he's supposedly a black and blue Dragon," She finished.

Akira looked at Akita with a look of pure empathy as she saw the emotions flashing across her face until it settled on anger

"That rat bastard! How dare he!" She yelled out, her voice a pitch lower and rough as the anger was intertwined into her words. Akira sighed and placed her hand on her sisters shoulders but narrowed her eye when it was slapped away, she could clearly see the anger in her face but that was no excuse to slap her hand away. Akira took a deep breath as Akita turned around and started to quickly walk towards the Hokage building. Akira cocked her head to the side and said loudly,

"Aren't you going to stay and talk. We've just meet each other, and I think it would be wise to figure things out."

Akita turned her head slightly to the side to catch her eye and said, "I don't need to figure anything out. You've told me what I wanted to know, and that's all I need from you," she continued to angrily strut towards the Hokage building but stopped when Temari placed a hand on her shoulder. Akira balled her hands into fist at her side as Akita went to throw a punch at Temari as she probably thought it was herself. Oh was Akira going to give her sister a stern talking to about how it's completely rude to try and punch someone trying to help. When Akita saw it was Temari she smiled softly

"I'm fine don't worry about me," and she looked over to Kankuro and Gaara. Akira looked over as well and saw Kankuro looking at her again, she blushed softly mostly out of the embarrassment of being stared at. His face paint was smeared where he got hit and he had a small smirk on his face as his cheek was starting to visibly turn a dark purple, the sides still a deep throbbing red. He winked at her again before turning to leave with the other two and her sister. Akira's face instantly turned red as she mentally was killing herself multiple times. Naruto looked at her weirdly "Hey Akira, I'll see you later alright?" she nodded as she began to walk off, Sakura and Naruto both looking at her with worried looks. She just found out she had a sister, and she seemed to automatically love her but with her rage tried to hit her. They couldn't imagine what that felt like, they looked at each other before walking in the opposite direction.

Akira continued to walk around until she found herself in front of the Hokage's building, she looked up at it before swiftly turning around and deciding to just go shopping like she had intended to do the day before. She reached for her wallet and looked to see how much money she had. She had enough for groceries that would last a week and that was it until she got more money. She looked throughout the stores for the rest of the day buying all the food that she would need and a few cute clothes because she liked them.

Akira stood in front of the microwave as it warmed up her dinner, which was a simple bowl of ramen. It stated to not microwave but she didn't care, she had done it the way it was directed to be made but it didn't cook all the way so the microwave was the next best option. When it beeped she made a noncommittal noise and grabbed some chopsticks after she pulled the bowl out and set it on the counter. She brought it over to the dining room table and sat down to eat, she hummed to herself softly "Dig in." and started to eat. She was starting to get tired so she finished up her foo quickly and did the chores such as cleaning and making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. When she was done she went to go take a shower, grabbing an oversized T-shirt and some undergarments before turning the water in and waiting for it to heat up. When she stepped in she started to sing _Kurenai no Namida Hito yo_ , she had heard someone singing it before and it just got stuck in her head.

When she stepped out an hour later it was pitch black outside and she was ready to go to sleep. She dried off and changed into her clothes before curling up into her bed. Her hair was still damp but she didn't mind as she slipped her arms under her pillow to help support her head and fell asleep.

 _She appeared in a dimly lit room with water that reached her knees. She narrowed her eyes as she lifted her legs up one after the other and pumping chakra to the bottoms of her feet and hands so she could get herself on top of the water. She looked around, her eye getting used to the darkness of the room slowly but surely. Her eye's settled on large metal bars with a small piece of parchment on it. She walked closer to the bars, just now noticing a beating noise in the air._

 _She narrowed her eye which widened when she was met with glaring black eyes, the form of a large dragon appeared and she sucked in a breath. "Siddun." she breathed out in awe, the dragon in question let out a bark of laughter "Yes Akira, I'm glad you know me by sight." Siddun said his voice was loud and rough but it held a kindness that she'd never heard before. It must be the Yang she was talking to, as if he'd read her thoughts he nodded his head "Yes I am the Yang, I'm much kinder than my other half." he stated and Akira nodded before she crossed her arms and placed her hand to her chin "Why have you summoned me here Siddun?" she asked him curiously and that question made him straighten his back "You haven't proved to be worthy of using my power and unleashing me, your Sister has to complete Yin's test and you two may use us to your pleasure." He explained which left Akira more confused than anything "That…that doesn't explain anything…How do I prove myself."_

 _Siddun gave a what she thought was a smile and tapped his head twice as she looked into his eyes for an answer before everything changed and she heard a faint "Chekugan!" and she was in a field. A black field, everything was black. Akira looked around confusedly and realized she was in a genjustu as she walked around and she was suddenly thrown across the field, blood burst from her mouth as someone materialized in front of her and proceeded to punch her in her stomach she flew backwards and caught herself before she fell to the ground._

 _She grunted and looked up to see her attacker only to see Sasuke "S-sasuke, what are you doi-Oof!" He rushed forward and punched her in her face. Akira wiped at her mouth, blood staining her hand red as she steadied herself. Sasuke looked at her with his ever present emotionless expression which suddenly burst into a grin as he looked behind her. She screamed as she was stabbed right in the spine and then in the shoulder blades. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sakura and Naruto with matching grins to Sasuke. Akira screamed in rage and punched Sakura in the face then everything went white._

She awoke early in the morning, around 6:26. She wasn't sweaty which surprised her, but she was filled with adrenaline and nervous energy so she got up and walked into the bathroom after grabbing some black leggings and dark purple sports bra. She washed her face and changed into the clothes and quickly walked to her front door and slipped on her shoes. She was going to go on a job around the village. She had all this energy and felt overall restless and it felt like it wouldn't go away anytime soon. She walked out and closed the door behind her bouncing on her feet slightly before starting to jog. The sun was barely peeking over the mountain and streams of light and dust particles flitted everywhere, dew was clinging to the grass and the air still had that morning chill. She started to think about all the memories she had made while being here, and it made a soft smile come to her face. A few days after she had came into the village Naruto decided to announce her presence to Konohomaru who had proudly stated that he was going to marry her. Naruto started laughing hysterically and Akira sweat dropped while explaining that there was someone even prettier than herself out there waiting to marry him one day and it seemed that that had made him extremely happy.

"Oof!" Akira ran into something or someone and was prepared to fall backwards but was caught by an arm around her waist. She opened her eyes to see black eyes staring back, she looked at his face and saw purple face paint and her eye's widened "Hehe, didn't think you'd be falling for me so soon sweetheart." He teased as he let go of her and she scrambled back. She glared at him and he chuckled "What do you want? Didn't I say I didn't want to be associated with hairy apes like you!" she crossed her arms as she got a good look at him, he was wearing his outfit from the day before and turned out to be a few inches taller than herself which resulted in her having to look up at him and him down at her.

He raised his eyebrow at her "You're the one that ran into me sweetheart." Akira huffed and crossed her arms "Don't call me 'Sweetheart'! You could have killed my teammates you asshat, you have no rights to call me that!" She yelled at him. He started laughing "Yes I could have, but I didn't." he said after he paused his laughing for a moment. Goddamn it, it was hard to hold a grudge against this guy and he _does_ have a point.

She started to take deep breaths, as she used a lot of her oxygen whilst she yelled, she looked up startled when she felt a calloused hand gently intertwine with her own, she looked at Kankuro "Hey! What are you doing?! Let go!" She screeched. Kankuro sighed and stopped before turning to look at her, not breaking contact with her hand "I'm taking you out for breakfast. So stop yelling, you're gonna make me go deaf," he turned back around and continued walking, Akira stopped trying to complain and decided to go with it he obviously wasn't going to give up. She quickened her pace to step in sync with him. If she had to be honest with herself she liked the feeling of his hand, it nearly enveloped her entire hand.

After a few minutes they made it to the building, it was a nice coffee place that she had neglected to go before now. He led her inside and looked for a place to sit and eventually led her to a booth by a window that had a nice view of the outside. He sat down and she sat in front of him, he smiled "Much better." he said happily as a waiter placed a menu in front of them. Akira face was flushed as she looked over the menu in front of her, she couldn't decide on anything right away. Kankuro placed his menu down after finding what he wanted and looked at Akira, studying her features. He thought she was sight to behold, she was the total opposite of Akita and he liked it. A lot.

After a few minutes Akira decided what she wanted and placed down her menu, she caught Kankuro's gaze as he studied her and she made a choked sound her face quickly burning up. Kankuro chuckled and looked up at the waiter as he came over. "I'll have Pancakes and some coffee please." He told the person, pancakes were simple and what he knew he liked. Akira hummed "Can I have a bagel with some cream cheese and a blueberry flavored coffee please?" She asked and the waiter nodded before walking off to place their orders.

Akira sighed, how she had got roped into this she didn't know. She guessed it was because the way he acted clearly said he wasn't going to give up until he got what he had wanted. Kankuro looked at her and chuckled "Your face is so red sweetheart," he said and Akira puffed out her cheeks "You assface don't call me sweetheart!" Kankuro chuckled some more. "So the chunin exams start up today." Kankuro said and crossed his arms on the table, Akira blinked and realization flashed across her face "Oh yeah." Kankuro nodded "Yeah, I hope I don't have to fight you. I wouldn't want to ruin your beauty." Akira quickly flushed yet again "S-shut up!"

Kankuro smiled softly, he liked her a lot. He looked up and moved his arms from the table when the waiter came with their food. He placed it on the table with an "Enjoy." and left to serve other customers. Akira smiled and rubbed the back of her neck "Thank you, but why would you do this? I don't understand." She said embarrassedly and Kankuro chuckled "I like you." he said simply as he went to eating his food, Akira followed in his example a few seconds later.

Kankuro looked up when he heard the bells chime which meant that someone came in, he saw Gaara and Akita and raised his eyebrows. Gaara didn't see him until he was seated at a booth across the shop, Akita was unable to see him at the angle she was sitting. Gaara looked over at Akira who started to talk about something involving the chunin exams and raised a non-existent eyebrow. Kankuro looked away from Gaara for a second to look at Akira before glancing back at him. Kankuro mouthed "Oh hey," and started to wiggle his eyebrows at him, Gaara blushed faintly before glaring and turning his attention to Akita. Kankuro chuckled and focused back at Akira, she seemed to really loosen up after those few minutes after she finished her food.

Akira looked up at the wall clock and made a discontented noise, the chunin exams started in an hour and it was nearing the time she agreed to meet up with her team. Kankuro looked up at the clock once he saw where she was looking "It's time for you to go?" he asked out of curiosity and got a nod from Akira "Yeah, I have to meet up with them in a few minutes…maybe I'll see you later?" she asked and Kankuro smiled like he won the lottery "Hell yeah, I'll see you around sweetheart." He got a halfhearted glare at that and glanced down at the bill "I'll pay it, go." Kankuro said and made Akira sigh before she walked over to the door. She looked back and waved at Kankuro with a smile before running off towards the direction of the chunin exams location.

Kankuro waited a few minutes before paying and got up, he saw Gaara's face and saw him with an even more serious face than normal with a blush on his face. Seems private. Not anymore. Kankuro walked up and sat right next to Akita clearly pissing off Gaara and Akita "Yo', what's up? Having a nice morning?" he asked "Guess what just happened to me," he stated with a smile.

Akira ran down the streets, winding and turning until she finally made it in front of the building where the rest of her team was waiting. Sakura smiled at her as did Naruto while Sasuke just grunted in acknowledgement as they made their way up the stairs. Akira didn't talk and tuned out the others and only listened if they mentioned her name, when they got to the second floor Akira looked at the group of kids in front of a room that said it was the third floor. She looked at them severely confused as she went back down the stairs to make sure she wasn't seeing things. When she came back up her team had moved forward and Sasuke had just stated that he knew it was a genjustu and startled everyone by letting out a small snicker as he described that Akira hadn't realized it was a _genjustu_ but was fully aware she didn't walk up another flight of stairs. Akira sighed as they all dispersed to the third floor.

All the rookies stood in front of the door as they talked, eventually the proctor came in and stated that they'd need to take a number to find their seating placement. Well, she guessed this is where it started. The Chunin Exams.


	4. Chunin Exams START!

_**-Akira's Theme-**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm rewriting the chunin exam thing from the ending of last chapter, hehe :p**_

 **Back to arriving at the Chunin exams building**

Akira walked up the stairs slowly with her hands in her pockets. Since she had never went to the academy in the village she didn't know any of the other genin besides her own team and those sand ninja. Her mind wandered to Kankuro, she blushed and gripped at her head "Goddamn that idiot! Infiltrating my mind like that! No, I can't like him he's an asshole prick!" she yelled causing some people to turn and look at her. She made a distressed sound as she made her way over to her awaiting team. Sakura smiled and waved as did Naruto, Sasuke was indifferent "Hey Akira, you ready to get this party started?!" asked Naruto excitedly as he jumped up and down with pure energy whilst Sakura placed her hands on her hips "Yeah Akira, are you ready for this? I know I am," Sakura started confidently "Now cut it out Naruto, let's go."

Akira rolled her eye's with a small smile and intertwined her fingers behind her neck, effectively locking her arms behind her head. She followed behind her team silently with an indifferent look, mostly looking at Sasuke's head. It amused her greatly since it looked like a ducks ass, but the cut did fit the boy nicely. Akira turned her head to look out the windows that the four of them past by as they ascended the stairs, lost in thought.

Her mind had wandered back to the puppeteer that she had breakfast with. They had ended up staying there for a few hours talking, and she had easily forgotten what he had tried to do to Konohomaru. She was so stupid. Kankuro made it extremely hard to be hostile to, his personality and the way he acted around her was a full one-eighty of what she had saw the day before. It confused her, she knew she shouldn't assume anything about him because she still barely knew him he just left a bad impression. She sighed and closed her eyes, it was just to much work to keep a grudge.

She looked up in surprise once she saw her team stop from the corner of her eye, she glanced confusedly at them before flickering her eye over to where a group of genin were standing. She narrowed her eyes at the two guys in front of the door, and growled silently once she saw the sign above " _Genjustu,"_ she whispered and silently crept back down the stairs catching the eye of Sasuke. She nodded at him a silent understanding going between them as she continued to walk.

She placed her hands in her pockets an indifferent look overcoming her features as she stopped to gaze out a window. She didn't know why that agitated her like it had, but it had struck a certain nerve in her. She turned around and slightly jogged back up the stairs, once she was at the top she sighed before using a chakra burst to propel herself forward. She caught the guy creating the genjutsu's leg right before the boy in the spandex and bowl haircut could. Everyone looked at her in surprise "Do not touch my teammate, also do you know how much energy it takes to stop idiots like you?" She released his leg and put enough force into it to throw his leg to the ground, cracking the floor slightly. She gave him a death glare "Release the genjutsu, we don't have much time anyway," She sighed out and turned to Sasuke with a smile "Come on guys, let's go I'm excited for this!" She hummed out and started to walk away. "Hey! You!" Akira stopped and turned around and hummed in reply.

"Who are you?" a boy with long brown hair and pupiless eyes asked towards both Sasuke and herself. Akira looked at him for a few seconds and opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke beat her to it. She let out a sigh and tuned them out, she didn't care. She wasn't anything special, she was a genin and that's all she was.

She walked forward and waved her arm for her team to follow. Naruto suddenly perked up from his stupor, whatever the reason it was about and quickly followed after her. Sakura looked at her from Lee who had just asked her out, which she had declined, and quickly followed after. Sasuke, after a few minutes followed suite and went after his teammates. It left the rest confused, they had never seen or met that girl before and she was apart of team 7?

Naruto quickened his pace to walk next to the blue haired girl "Hey Akira," he started to ask which made her turn to look at him "Yeah? What is it Naruto?" she asked and he gulped "What was the reason for you to look so scary back there? There was no reason for it, you know." He stated quietly and Akira's expression hardened for a quick second before she looked at him with a soft and kind smile "Don't worry about it, I just don't like it when people mess with my family." She said softly.

She bounded forward up the next flight of stairs and was met by Kakashi at the end of the hallway. She walked up to him and the rest of her team followed in pursuit. Kakashi gave her a weird look and shook his head, he then explained that he was glad that they had made it so far and that he would see them at the end of the third exam. They nodded in understanding as the grey-haired shinobi disappeared in a flurry of leaves. They all took a deep breath as Naruto walked in front of Akira and opened the doors, they all were immediately met with turned heads, sneers, and glares. Akira raised an eyebrow at the genin within the room. There appeared to be around a hundred or so within the room of all sizes and ages. She looked back over to her team when she heard voices she never heard before. She made a face and quietly slipped away from them, the pupiless boy from before tried to get her attention but she just walked faster. She didn't feel it necessary to converse with them since it wouldn't be of importance. They weren't apart of her team, and they seemed to be patronizing each other anyway.

She sighed and leaned against the wall a few feet away from them, she started to look around again, scanning every face, nook and cranny. She stopped once she saw a familiar pony tail of black and blue hair jump back a bit in surprise, her face was red. Akira started to chuckle before she was abruptly stopped by the proctor. "Would all of you please shut up?!" The man yelled which quieted everyone down in a few moments. The proctor introduced himself then he explained a few rules before stating that everyone would have to take a random number to place your seating chart. Akira pushed herself off the wall and went to grab her number, she was pushed out of the way by someone who took the number she was going to take. She deadpanned with a sigh and grabbed the next one. She scanned the rows for the seat that matched her number before walking to the seat and sitting down.

She had sat down by her sister, Akita. She silently regarded her as the girl turned to her with a guilty expression "I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I swear I'm not usually like that. Please forgive me," Akita said, lowering her head slightly. Akira widened her eye's slightly before humming,

"I don't care how sorry you are. What you said was totally unacceptable. If you ever speak to me like that again, I will not hesitate to knock you out," She replied back in a threatening tone. A look of slight fear flashed across Akita's face before she calmly responded, "Do you want to, ya know, start over? Maybe?" She closed her eyes, as if she was expecting a negative response. Akira sighed and rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers and mumbled, "It's alright. I forgive you, it's to hard and tiresome to keep a grudge over a simple outburst," She moved her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

Akita cleared her throat and calmly stated with a small smile on her face "Hello. I'm Akita supposedly your twin sister. My favorite color is red, I love spaghetti, and I have wind and fire nature chakra."

Akira looked at her sister a little taken aback, she wasn't expecting that small amount of extra information, just the name she was expecting. Akita looked at her sister for a few moments before looking down at her lap, the tips of her ears slowly turning red. Akira let a breathy chuckle, and her sister looked back up to her. Akira gave her a toothy grin. She leaned her chair back and slipped her arms behind her head.

"My name is Akira, obviously you're twin sister. My favorite color is purple, I love any kind of food as long as it's edible, and I have Wind and Water nature chakra." She explained, mimicking her sisters way of the introduction. A look of wonderment and awe flashed across her sisters face and she opened her mouth to start a sentence and got a few words out before Ibiki interrupted her yelling "If you two are done chatting, we can start the exam," Akira looked over to him with a pretty neutral look as her sister looked over with wide eyes, obviously embarrassed by the escapade. Akira glanced at the girl from the corner of her eye, she, like Kankuro, were showing entirely different personality traits around her. She sighed and looked back up to the proctor to listen to what he was saying. "Now keep all your papers face down until I tell you to. So now listen up. There's a few rules you all have to follow I'm going to write all the rules on the black board and explain them all. I will not be taking any questions, so listen carefully,"

He explained that everyone started off with exactly ten points, and with every question you get wrong a point would be deducted. Akira was intrigued once she heard that, she hummed in understanding as he continued to explain that the test was and still is a team event. If someone got a zero on the test the entire team would fail. Akira's ear twitched and she looked over to see Akita with a worried expression and bouncing her leg. She gave her sister a pitied look and quickly looked back over to Ibiki once he explained that if you cheat you get two points deducted from your score. Akira raised her eyebrows at that, usually when you cheat you fail immediately. She smelt bullshit here. If you cheat five times you're out of the game. Akira sighed and picked up her pencil, starting to fiddle with it. "You have one hour. Starting... Now!" Ibiki yelled. Everyone turned their papers over and she heard many groans resonate within the room. She wrote her name on the top of the page quickly and scanned over the test. She widened her eye which quickly narrowed. These weren't questions made for genin. A thought flashed through her mind as she quickly looked around the room. 16 proctors to make sure you don't cheat, all eagle eyed and obviously skilled in the field of vision. Akira let out a scoff. You were supposed to cheat.

She shook her head and smirked before reading over the questions. She answered all of them with little to no effort, as having trained her entire life with a Mizukage and a member of the 7 hidden swordsmen of the mist she had to know this stuff. Once she was finished she looked over at her sister and mentally face palmed, she seemed to be having a lot of difficulty. Akira scanned the room to see her teammates, Naruto seemed to be in the same state as Akita, Sasuke and Sakura seemed to either be successfully cheating or they just know what they are doing. Akira suddenly went perfectly still as a kunai raced past her face and landed in the desk of a person a few chairs behind her.

"Wh-what was that for?!" The leaf genin yelled.

"Five strikes, and you're out," The examiner said coolly. He kicked his and his teammates out of the room and went back to his seat. After a few minutes more an more genin were kicked out.

Akira let out a sigh and leaned her chair back so that it was standing on only two legs, she pressed her legs against the table to keep from falling over and fell asleep after zoning out and ignoring the sound of chaos around her.

After about fifteen minutes Akira woke back up, feeling a bit better than she did before. She turned over to look at her sisters paper only to see it blank. She saw her sister face palm and groan, which caused her to start to chuckle with a big goofy smile forming across her features. Akita looked up and over to her with a weird expression "What are you laughing about ?" She quietly whispered to her sister.

"Oh, nothing really it's just that you don't have a single problem done and there's only, er, twenty minutes left," Akira replied with a snicker.

"What? You're already done?" Akita whispered back, in a rude tone.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I've been done. Just woke up from a mini nap actually," she said nonchalantly. She saw her sisters eye twitch in annoyance and it caused her to let out a breathy snort and turn back to Ibiki. She looked up in surprise when Kankuro stood up and said he needed to take a leak. Akira looked over at him and covered her mouth, she couldn't hold back the laughter that was bubbling up her throat. The best she could do was resort to chuckles. She didn't see her sister's expression as she was watching Kankuro, when he walked past he gave her a wink which caused her to blush slightly and chuckle some more. From the corner of her eye she saw him glare behind her, presumably at Akita. She wondered what happened between them.

"Get ready for the tenth question!" Ibiki yelled a few minutes later.

"Before I give you lot the final question, I'm going to add one more rule," he yelled out.

Suddenly Kankuro walked back into the room and Ibiki said, "Heh, looks like you're in luck. The time you've spent playing with dolls hasn't been totally wasted," Akira raised her eyebrow slightly at that remark.

"Don't worry about it, take a seat. Let me explain, the rules are absolute. First, you'll choose whether to take or reject the tenth question-" Ibiki was in mid sentence when Temari interrupted him.

"Ch-choose? What happens when someone rejects the question?"

"If you reject the question, you'll loose all your points immediately and fail. With both your teammates will fail right along with you,"

Someone from the back yelled, "Then why would we reject it?"

"Because if you fail the tenth question, you will never be able to retake the chunin exam, and you'll stay a genin for the rest of your life," Akira listened to the proctor with interest, his words not bothering her in the slightest but did perk her curiosity.

Kiba slammed his hands down on his desk and yelled out, "You can't be serious. That's ridiculous! There are ninja here who've sat for the chunin exams more than once already! We know they are!"

Ibiki started chuckling, and started saying, "Just your rotten luck. I wasn't making the rules last year! I am now, though. Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject this question. Come back next year, and the year after that. Those who choose not to take the tenth question should raise their hands. Your team's numbers will be recorded, and you could leave," There was a pause where everything and everyone was quiet for several minutes before kids started to get up and leave not wanting to risk the future.

Akira glanced over at Naruto as he started to raise his hand, come on Naruto don't give up, that'd go against your nindo. Naruto took a deep breath then slammed his hand down on his desk and yelled, " **Never** underestimate me! I don't quit and I won't run! I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life... I'll still become Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I don't care! I'm not afraid of you!" Akira smiled softly at her teammate.

Ibiki started to talk again, "I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now, while you still have the chance,"

Naruto yelled back, "I never go back on my word. That's... My ninja way!" Everything went silent, no one moving a muscle.

"Good call. So, everyone who is still here... You've just passed the first exam,"

Akita jumped up and yelled with the biggest smile Akira had ever seen, "We did it!" She pulled her up out of her seat and hugged her, "We did it, Akira! We passed!" Tears of happiness was starting to fill her sisters eyes, a look of relief feeling her face.

"Uh? Yeah, Yeah, we did...yay?" Akira said questionably, and awkwardly patted her back.

"Heh, heh. All eighty-two of you who are still here just passed the first exam," Ibiki said rather nicely. Sakura exclaimed, "What do you mean 'passed'? When did that happen? What about the tenth question?!" Akira rolled her eye's at the pinkettes' question, couldn't she just relish the fact that she passed?

"There is no tenth question... Beyond the whole accept or reject thing,"

Then Temari yells, " Hey! Why did we have to suffer through the other nine questions?! That was a total waste of our time!"

"There was no waste. Those questions had a purpose, which they've already served. Our goal was to test your skills at spying. Remember the rules at the beginning? You pass or fail as part of a three-man group. With that rule, I pressured you with the fear that anything you did wrong... Would bring your teammates down with you. However... The questions are beyond genin level. So, most of you.. Having reached that same conclusion... Had only one way of retaining your points- by cheating. In other words... We set up the test on the assumption you'd cheat. And, to ensure there would be suitable targets for you to cheat from, we snuck in a pair of ringers... Two chunin who already knew all the answers... Of course anyone who cheated in a clumsy or obvious fashion, failed," He took off his headband to show us his damaged and scared head.

"Because there may be circumstances where being caught in an act of espionage can cost you more than just your life. You pay in ways that can be taken from you little by little, time and time again, when many lives hang in the balance. The information you obtain can't be trusted if you can't keep your presence secret from the enemy. Learn that and learn it well, if you bring back intelligence from a suspect source or a compromised operation, you're doing your enemies' work for them, putting those you serve in danger. That's why we maneuvered you into using you espionage skills to cheat. It was the quickest way of weeding out the students whose skills aren't yet up to snuff,"

Ibiki went to tie his headband back around his head when Temari spoke up, "Okay... But what was the deal with the tenth question?"

"Ah! The tenth question was the first real test on the exam. Let me explain," Akira had fallen back asleep after Temari had asked why they had to suffer through the nine questions, Akita, not wanting to listen joined her sister in her nap-fest.

 ** _Akira opened her eye and all she saw was darkness. She heard crying, a wailing that would come from a child or more likely an infant. Akira narrowed her eyes and looked around until she decided to follow the sound of the crying. The darkness melted away around her unveiling a forest like scenery. The crying was louder than before, so she followed the sound of it yet again. It led her into a clearing that was rather small, there were two babies with a man hovering over them who seemed to be crying and a woman off to the side, dead. She walked closer and listened to the man as he cried "Akita. Akira. I'm sorry, please forgive me not as Mizukage but as your f-father." he choked out that one sentence which caused Akira to gasp and widen her eyes. The man- Her father did hand signs, at a speed she could not fathom. He then placed his hands on the infants stomachs just as a giant clawed talon came crashing down, her father was crushed just as he finished the jutsu. Siddun disappeared in a mass of swirling smoke and two sealing marks appeared upon them. A large one over Akita's heart and a small one appearing just behind Akira's left ear. Her hand immediately went to that area and placed her hand above it. Tears welled up into her eye's "F-father, no," she sobbed out "F-f-father, f-father, no p-please no!" she screamed out and grasped her head, she started to hyperventilate but after a few minutes she calmed down just as she was shaken awake, the sound of a familiar voice echoing around her._**

"Hey sweetheart, wake up will ya?" Kankuro asked a bit worriedly as he bent down and started shaking her shoulder. She opened her eye and took a deep breath as she leaned her chair back into it's intended position. She looked up to Kankuro who was looking at her with an emotion she couldn't place, he moved his hand forward and wipe her tears away "Tears don't suit you darling, why were you crying in your sleep?" He asked her and rubbed her eyes as he removed his hands from her face "I…I don't know…" she looked around before looking back up at him "What's going on?" she asked Kankuro. He chuckled slightly

"Heading over to the second exam sweetheart, My brother and I came to wake you guys up." he explained and she nodded slightly. Her eye widened a bit, she forgot about her sister. She turned to look at Akita just as she explained that she couldn't remember what happened. Maybe they shared a dream. Akira decided to say something as well "Yeah, I have no clue either." As she said this, it seemed to startle Akita somewhat.

"You four should get going. You won't want to miss your first exam," Ibiki said in front of the classroom. Akira sighed and looked up at Kankuro as he started to help her up without her asking. "You look a little pale darling, are you sure your alright?" He asked quietly, surprisingly serious. She nodded "Yeah. I'm fine." Kankuro smirked slightly "That's good, means I can do this." and he smacked her ass. It was sudden and loud which caused everyone to turn to it, Akira blushed slightly and shrugged out of Kankuro's grasp. She sighed and raised her hand to her face, shaking her head slightly as she left the room. She could feel Kankuro boring holes into her behind which just made her walk faster. She heard yelling a few moments later, it sounded like her sister.

She sighed once she got outside then sweatdropped, she didn't hear where the second exam was. She heard footsteps behind her and Kankuro walked up behind her "Oh good, you didn't walk off." he asked as he drew nearer. She turned to look over to him "Uh, yeah. I…forgot to ask where we were going…." she said a bit embarrassedly and Kankuro let out a short bark of laughter "Training ground forty-four sweetheart," she nodded at his reply "Alright, thank you." she turned away from him and started to run there. She heard him say something under his breath before he quickly followed after her. He didn't say anything afterwards, opting to just be in each others presence.  
Akira looked back at the guy beside her, silent and strange. She didn't know what to think of him to be perfectly honest but she knew one thing, she was starting to like him. A lot. It was strange really, she was confused she kept telling herself. That she was only starting to like him because he wanted her too, just so he could hurt her, but her common sense and heart were saying different things. "-Darling? You alright there? You're spacing out a little." Kankuro stated which caused her to snap out of the daze she didn't realize she was in. She took a deep breath "Yeah, yeah, you know full well i'm alright." she sighed out if only a bit irritably. Kankuro rolled his eyes at her "If you say so Sweetheart, I'll hold you to it."  
The two of them arrived at the exam sight after a few minutes of more silence. Her team was standing by each other waiting for her to arrive. She smiled and sped away from Kankuro who had stopped to wait with his sister for the rest of their team. She stopped in front of them with a smile and Sakura stepped forward with a sheet of paper in her hand, which she noticed which everyone else had one too. She accepted the sheet that the pinkette had saved for her and scanned over it "What is this?" She questioned after a few moments, looking up and moving her hair from out of her face. Sakura looked up from her own paper and was about to say something when Sasuke beat her to it "It's a consent form stating that the jonin and everyone aren't responsible for if we die." He said with a huff and went back to his paper. Akira nodded in understanding and signed her name "Well, we are strong. Plus I won't let anyone hurt you guys if I can help it." She said with a smile. Sakura and Naruto smiled at her and Sasuke mumbled something along the lines of 'I'd do the same.' Akira smiled at them, before she turned deadly serious. personally recommend listening to this  
"Alright, I have a plan. I'm the strongest one here in our team, you all know that along with battle experience I am superior," she started but was cut off by Sasuke's growling. Akira glared at him "I'm serious, you do not need to like this or me at the moment, but I'll need you to listen and trust me. The possibility to die is going to be enhanced by at least fifty-six percent. So what I'm going to do, when the gates open I'll race forward using my wind release. I have a jutsu which will enhance my speed by one hundred twenty percent by bending the air around me and not creating any friction. This jutsu is extremely hard to do, I've been saving chakra up for weeks so I can use it as much as possible just for this moment. I'll be able to use the jutsu up to ten times before my chakra reserved for that jutsu alone is diminished. A resting period is needed in-between uses. I'll go first and get our opposing scroll whilst being a decoy as well. Ninja's will scout me out, which would leave you guys open to test your true ninja abilities. " She finished, her team staring at her in awe as she looked at them with a seriousness they wouldn't have expected from the normally lazy and happy-go-lucky shinobi. "Don't die on me."  
Akira let out a breath of air, a small amount of steam came from her mouth as she started to build up her chakra and looked up when she heard the proctor, Anko, yell that it was time to distribute the scrolls. Team seven gathered their papers together and turned them all in at the same time and got their scroll which was a Heaven. Akira let out a pleased sound as her team went to their assigned gate, she placed the scroll in the pouch attached to her hip. She leaned forward, one foot in front of her form the other behind and slightly turned. Her arms were up and bent around shoulder length she took a deep breath and held it.

 ** _"NOW!"_**

Akira let go of the breath as a ninja unlocked the gate, a large stream of steam came from her mouth and she was gone. She ran, a blur to others without a trained eye. The steam that she released from her mouth was concentrated chakra which surrounded her body, to help her rush throughout the air without resistance. It was her strongest jutsu, which she created when she was smaller to get her away from the people who wished ill intentions upon her. She spent most of her life creating it and mastering it. It was called _'Wind Release: Speeding Bullet'_.  
She raced forward, the chakra steam every once and awhile secreting from her mouth. She soared a few feet in the air through a clearing, which caused her to slow down enough that she wasn't a blur. She turned and saw her sister with her team, and she smirked and turned back around as steam cloud puffed out of her mouth before she could see if they saw her. She raced forward again, she made sure that whenever she saw a team she ran over to it to catch their attention. She wasn't going to have **_Anyone_** near her friends, they were going to survive this exam even if it killed her.  
She coughed and landed on a tree branch, she went a little over the time limit she set for it. She breathed heavily, saliva starting to drip from the sides of her mouth. She leaned against the tree behind her, breaths hard and wheezes could be heard. She coughed and tried to wipe her mouth but nothing she did would stop the drool coming from her mouth. She cut a close one there, but she successfully lead a few teams away from the direction of her teammates. She threw her head back, her breaths still deep and heavy. That Jutsu literally knocks the breath from her while she's using it. Wheezes and a few chakra streams sometimes came from her mouth as she rested.  
After a few minutes she stood up to attention when she heard a scream that sounded like Sasuke. Both of her eye's opened, with her right open she looked more threatening. She narrowed her eyes and quickly started to jump from branch to branch towards the sound of the scream. She still wouldn't be able to use speeding bullet again for awhile, the bodily strain would be to great. As soon as she got to the area she got smacked by a giant snake tail. She coughed, blood and saliva flew from her mouth as she was slammed against a tree, nearly breaking it in half. Tears welled up in her eyes from the pain, blood leaked from the corner of her mouth. She glared and growled as Sasuke attacked a man, presumably the one who initiated the battle and owner of the snakes. She struggled as she slowly slipped herself away from the tail and tree. The splintered wood along with sharp scales were digging into her skin creating multiple small wounds, most drawing blood.  
Once she pulled herself free she staggered and moved out of the way of a stray kunai "Get out of here Akira!" Sasuke yelled at her, and the man stopped in mid action, he went completely still. "Akira?" he asked quietly and slowly turned his head to look at her. His eyes widened "I thought you were dead...I thought you died along with everyone else." He said, still talking to himself. Akira narrowed her eyes at him "Who are you? What do you mean you thought I died?" She questioned angrily and got in a stance. The man sighed "Ah of course you wouldn't remember me. I'm Orochimaru, your Grandfather." Akira felt a wave of nostalgia hit her, a blurry face entering her mind. A memory. It went away just as quick as it had appeared. The same face that was a few feet away from her, was the one she had seen.  
She grabbed her head and screamed as loud she could, horror gracing her features "NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" as Orochimaru, or supposably her Grandfather got closer Sasuke snapped out of his state of bewilderment and attacked the dark haired man again. Orochimaru sneered and swatted him away into a tree before turning back to Akira, walking forward once again "You really look like your mother, basically a splitting image of her if I say so myself. You have your blasted father's eye's though." He said and venom laced his last few words. Akira stared at him before glaring and baring her teeth "You seem like a horrible person. I've never had you in my life, AND I WON'T START NOW!" She jumped forward, a chakra burst giving her some leverage as she went to punch him. He only smiled wickedly, a look of hurt in his eyes as he dodged "Well anyway, this fight doesn't concern you Akira dear," he punched her in her stomach then jumped up, proceeding to kick her in her chest which sent her flying backwards. She flew through trees for many meters before falling to the underbrush below. Blood pouring from the corners of her mouth, bruises and cuts covered her body and she was sure she had a few broken ribs. Her eyesight became blurry as she heard someone calling out her name. Her vision turned black around the edges before she passed out.

The next time she awoke she was in a different place. She looked around, it seemed that she was in a cave of sorts. She slowly sat up, wincing harshly at about her halfway point. Sakura looked over at her quickly, Sasuke and Naruto followed her example and looked at her. Sakura rushed over "No, no, no Akira. You're still badly wounded, you need to rest." Akira chuckled and grasped Sakura's arm, motioning to help her sit against the wall. Sakura wrapped her arms around her and gently helped her scoot against the stone. Once she was settled she turned to look at Sasuke and Naruto. Her eye's drifted to a mark on Sasuke's neck and he shook his head slightly, a universal sign for 'later' or 'I don't want to talk about it' it could be either or.  
"How long have I been out?" She suddenly asked and Sakura looked down "You missed a lot. You were knocked unconscious for four days-" Sakura explained until Akira interrupted her "That means today is the final day! Come on, put me on one of your backs and lets go!" She started to get up by herself in the excitement before Naruto rushed over and helped her before Sakura could. "Take it easy 'Kia." He said, using a nickname which made her smile softly "Sorry." Naruto lifted her up onto his back and linked his arms underneath her behind, she slowly moved her arms to wrap around his neck and leaned her chin onto the top of his head.  
"Do you guys have both scrolls?" She asked and Sakura hummed in confirmation and showed her. Akira grunted with a nod and they all took off towards the tower. It took around fifteen minutes before they arrived at the building and they walked in. Sakura grabbed both scrolls and opened them, they started to smoke before they exploded. A man appeared. He had brown hair in a ponytail and a scar over his nose which ends underneath both his eyes.  
"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura yelled out. Iruka smiled and looked at Akira "Hello Akira, i've heard a lot about you. I'm Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's former teacher," He greeted and Akira did a small wave. He then gave them a lesson on how the heaven scroll represented your mind while the earth represented your body, and how your supposed to train both. He then went to explain that if you opened a scroll before you got to the tower you'd be knocked out. After he explained it all he left. Akira felt Naruto take a deep breath "Well here we go." Sakura and Sasuke went to open the doors until they heard voices in a room on a higher level. They all looked at each other before they walked up the stairs, Akira still being carried by Naruto. They followed the voices until they reached a room. It was decent sized and lit dimly to a certain degree.  
The sand siblings were there surrounding Akita on a bed. Gaara turned around when he heard footsteps and sighed "Oh, it's you Akira. Hello." He said, his voice was low and rough like sandpaper in comparison. He was looking at Akira, not exactly acknowledging the rest of her teammates. Kankuro turned around to see as she started to wave and he quickly walked over. "Hey Sweetheart, what happened?" he asked a little worriedly which caused her to chuckle a little darkly.  
"Not much, I just almost used a jutsu passed it's limit and the seer pressure of it could have killed me, and also got beaten by a man that's apparently my Grandfather." She said that sentence as if she was recounting a walk that she had took.  
"Oh, that's not goo-wait, what do you mean by someone that's supposedly your grandfather?" He asked her in surprise as he helped her down from Naruto's back and supported her. Akira sighed and shook her head "I don't know..." she looked over at Akita "What's wrong with Her?"  
Kankuro shook his head "Something happened...A fight and during it she had gotten some pretty bad internal injuries." Akira looked over at him "Really? How could that have happened?" She questioned and Kankuro remained silent. She sighed "How long has she been out?"

"Five days." He replied and Akira's eye widened and her mouth opened as if she was going to say something. She shook her head "Come help me sit outside the door. I need rest." She said exasperatedly. He nodded without a sound and led her outside the room and sat her down "Want me to stay?" He asked, a little hope in his voice. She shook her head no, and he sighed before reluctantly walking back into the room. She didn't understand how anything like that could happen to her sister. It was strange. Sakura poked her head out of the door and told her the extent of how bad Akita's injuries were, and it appeared that she would have had to create the damage herself.  
Akira rubbed at her temple as Sakura walked back in and talked quietly with the other team. Why did so much shit have to happen during the chunin exams anyway? She needed a break, and an extended one at that. Akira leaned her head back against the wall and rolled her eye's when she noticed Kankuro was at an angle so that he could easily see her. Fucking bastard, getting her all attached to him after they've known each other for a few days. Who did that guy think he is, messing with her feelings like this? It seemed like he was genuinely concerned about her wellbeing, but she wasn't going to believe it...If she could even hope to try and not to.  
"Hey, guys! She's coming around!" Naruto yelled from the room which caused the bluenette to quickly shoot her head up. She started to stand up, trembling as she did so. She stood for a few moments before she lost all dizziness and went to rush into the room as fast as she could.  
"MOVE OVER, NARUTO! GIVE HER SOME ROOM!" Sakura yelled and pushed Naruto away from Akita.  
"Heh, heh, heh, sorry Sakura," Naruto said awkwardly and kind of shuffled a few more feet back.  
"I heard someone say Akita is coming around! Is she okay?!" Akira said quickly once she was able to get close enough to Kankuro that he could help stable her. He rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled before it transitioned into a smirk.  
"Hn, she's fine," Sasuke grunted out. He was standing the farthest away from the group.  
"Hey, sweetheart. Nice of you to join us," Kankuro said and squeezed her arm, winking at her playfully. She gave him a half-hearted glare and slapped his hand softly as her sister turned her head in the direction of the puppeteer.  
"Kankuro! Stop calling my sister that!" She yelled out and opened her eyes, she then proceeded to look around before glaring back at him.  
"Heh, no promises, Akita," Kankuro replied, his smirk getting wider as he patted Akira's back.  
Akita made a noise a little like a silent snarl and went to leap up, presumably to strangle him but she quickly fell down to her knees and clutched at her chest. She was clearly in a lot of pain.  
"Akita! You need to be more careful. You've been out for a for days, and have internal damages. You need to rest," Akira said calmly while helping her sister lie back down onto the bed.  
"Argh. Wh-what do you mean by 'internal damages'?" She questioned, her eye's getting a little wide.  
"Well, you took some kind of internal beating, but it doesn't seem like it was inflicted by someone personally. Some of your muscles are torn including your heart. Although, they should be extremely lethal, it doesn't seem to cause you the pain it should. You internal wounds are healing exceptionally fast, and by the looks of it you should be walking pretty soon," Akira said and crossed her arms in frustration, a sisterly anger that she never would have thought she had.  
"What do you mean 'it doesn't seem like it was inflicted by someone personally'?" Akita asked, her voice sounding a little accusing.  
"I mean, your wounds were done by no one other than yourself. What I want to know is: how and why? Your comrades won't tell me, so, I expect you to tell me," Akira demanded to her twin.  
"I have no idea what your talking about! Why would I hurt myself like that!?" She yelled.  
"She's on the defense. She obviously knows something," Sasuke stared at her with mostly emotionless expression and voice.  
"Hey, Naruto, keep your pet duck's mouth shut! I don't know anything!" Akita howled out, and even through Akira's frustration she couldn't restrict the giggle that bubbled in her throat. From the corner of her eye she saw Kankuro glance at her and a small smile formed. Oh god, not again. Fuck him and his charming ways. He must think that she's cute, she must not be defeated by his fake charms.  
"What did you just call me?!" Sasuke shouted, his own anger being intertwined within his words.  
"I called you a duck! Got a problem with that?!" Akita yelled louder than before, and her sister raised her eyebrow at the spectacle.  
"'Yeah as a matter of fact I d-" Sasuke was beginning to yell, but was interrupted by Shikamaru who had a slightly perturbed expression.  
"Hey guys, the Hokage wants us on the first floor. He's going to give us a speech. Why couldn't he just waited until after we're all rested. What a drag," He said tiredly and turned around before going to walk back down the stairs and into the first floor room. Sasuke huffed and started to walk towards the door, he waved his hand in a type of dismissive manner,  
"Hn. Fine. Naruto, Sakura, Akira, let's go." Naruto sighed and mumbled something before following after and Sakura looked starstruck that he had said her name.  
"Alright Sasuke!" Sakura squealed and quickly followed after him. Akira looked back at her sister for a moment then to Kankuro. He gave her an exasperated but encouraging smile and with a small nod motioned her to leave. She rolled her eyes and huffed before walking out the door shortly after her team. She followed them back down the stairs silently and when they got to the doors once again she hummed and opened them in unison with Naruto.

This she assumed, where the real battles will begin.

-

Hey guys, Skelly here. I'd like to know if you like the longer chapters or the shorter ones better. I'd like to know so I may tailor the chapters length to the majorities liking. So please, feedback would be appreciated.

Also, all art concerning Akira or Akita belongs to either Me or my co-author respectively.


End file.
